


Speed

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Quatre like to race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



By the time Heero and Quatre left detention that afternoon, their bikes were the only vehicles left in the parking lot. They took of their jackets, put on their helmets and climbed on their respective bikes.

"Quatre?"

Pulling up the visor, Quatre turned to look at Heero. "Yes?" He yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Catch me of you can." Heero's bike roared and then he was gone, out of the school parking lot and into the busy city streets.

"Oh no you don't!" Quatre pulled down his visor and accelerated. They were meeting at Trowa's house, and Quatre would be dammed if he let Heero get there first.

He took a shortcut through a small ally to make up for lost time and came out around the corner of Twenty-Four Avenue, just behind Heero.

Heero saw him and took Seventh Street at full velocity, leaving Quatre to chase him. They avoided traffic, zigzagging between cars recklessly, none of them willing to let the other take the advantage. Quatre managed to pass Heero, only to be passed himself two blocks later. Heero even had the nerve to wave at him as he did.

By some strange workings of the universe, neither Heero or Quatre were happy with, they arrived at Trowa's house at the exact same time, the bikes leaving similar skid marks on the pavement.

"We'll settle this next time," Heero said, taking off his helmet.

"Yeah. After next detention," Quatre replied, grinning.

"We shouldn't have to wait too long."

Heero was smirking and Quatre couldn't help but laugh. "And next time, don't cheat!"


End file.
